Compounds of Formula 1: 
are structurally novel aantiepileptic compounds that are highly effective anticonvulsants in animal tests (Maryanoff, B. E, Nortey, S. O., Gardocki, J. F., Shank, R. P. and Dodgson, S. P. J Med. Chem. 30, 880-887, 1987; Maryanoff, B. E., Costanzo, M. J., Shank, R. P., Schupsky, J. J., Ortegon, M. E., and Vaught J. L. Bioorganic and Medicinal Chemistry Letters 3, 2653-2656, 1993). These compounds are covered by U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,006. One of these compounds 2,3:4,5-bis-O-(1-methylethylidene)-xcex2-D-fructopyranose sulfamate known as topiramate has been demonstrated in clinical trials of human epilepsy to be effective as adjunctive therapy or as monotherapy in treating simple and complex partial seizures and secondarily generalized seizures (E. FAUGHT, B. J. WILDER, R. E. RAMSEY, R. A. REIFE, L. D. KRAMER, G. W. PLEDGER, R. M. KARIM et. al., Epilepsia 36 (S4) 33, 1995; S. K. SACHDEO, R. C. SACHDEO, R. A. REIFE, P. LIM and G. PLEDGER, Epilepsia 36 (S4) 33, 1995), and is currently marketed for the treatment of simple and complex partial seizure epilepsy with or without secondary generalized seizures in approximately twenty countries including the United States, and applications for regulatory approval are presently pending in several additional countries throughout the world.
Compounds of Formula I were initially found to possess anticonvulsant activity in the traditional maximal electroshock seizure (MES) test in mice (SHANK, R. P., GARDOCKI, J. F., VAUGHT, J. L., DAVIS, C. B., SCHUPSKY, J. J., RAFFA, R. B., DODGSON, S. J., NORTEY, S. O., and MARYANOFF, B. E., Epilepsia 35 450-460, 1994). Subsequent studies revealed that Compounds of Formula I were also highly effective in the MES test in rats. More recently topiramate was found to effectively block seizures in several rodent models of epilepsy (J. NAKAM , S. TAMURA, T. KANDA, A. ISHII, K. ISHIHARA, T. SERIKAWA, J. YAMADA, and M. SASA, Eur. J. Pharmacol. 254 83-89, 1994), and in an animal model of kindled epilepsy (A. WAUQUIER and S. ZHOU, Epilepsy Res. 24, 73-77, 1996).
Preclinical studies on topiramate have revealed previously unrecognized pharmacological properties which suggest that topiramate will be effective in treating post traumatic stress disorder.
Accordingly, it has been found that compounds of the following formula I: 
wherein X is O or CH2, and R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are as defined hereinafter are useful in treating alcohol addiction and abuse.